warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting The Council
Prologue Frost stared out on the Field Of One Green, Saddie by her side. Frost looked to Saddie. "Do you still remember the time we saved the two worlds?" She asked. "Of course, why would I forget?" Saddie meowed. Frost looked back to the field. "It's just...I feel as if we need someone else here, and I know what happened when we teleported through the Earth and Lands...It messed up thr gravity and put everyone at risk of death." She sighed. Saddie shrugged. "Well maybe if you really think you need some new person then maybe you'll find another way." "Maybe, I just wish Ruinstone was still here..." Frost sighed. Saddie laid a tail on her shoulder. "We all miss him Frost, I know he died when the Black Lands attacked when Aquaflow was giving birth with his kits only two moons ago...But we need to move on." "But he gave so much knowledge." Frost's eyes clouded. "I can't believe he chose me to take his place as leader of The Council. I need him more than the Council needs me." She closed her eyes. "Don't be discouraged. It's okay, we'll find a way." Saddie urged. Chapter One Moonkit sat by Yarrowclaw. Today he was going to tell his story about the other planet. Moonkit watched, her silver tabby fur glistening, her green-blue eyes staring at him, waiting patiently for the story. Her friends, Bramblekit a brown tabby tom and Fallkit a white and black she-kit, were ready to hear the story too. Yarrowclaw cleared his throat. "When I was Yarrowpaw, apprentice of NightClan, I had just recieved my apprentice name. We were wondering if the moon had changed it color because it was showing in the day time, with a new color. Each day it got closer and the Clan started to worry, so did I. We relized one day it was bigger than the moon in the sky, and it was another planet." He meowed. Moonkit pricked her ears, this story was getting good. He continued, "The next day the planet was very close and huge in the sky! Now our Clan was getting even more worried, the planet continued to move closer that day. Until it looked like it was almost beside the Earth, then we knew the planet would crash into ours. The cats were frantically trying to find help, others screaming in terror. When we thought we were done for the sky filled with a beautiful purple light, it blinded us and filled all around. But then after it was finished the planets were almost touching." He exclaimed. Moonkit gasped, her fur was standing on the edge, still wondering what happens next. "We very crying out to StarClan for help, even I was crying. But then the whole enter land turns into light, a bright white light. We even turned to it, I thought it was a miracle. When the light dimmed the other planet was gone, everything turned back to normal. Everyone praised StarClan for this, but I knew it wasn't their work, this was another cat's work." He grinned. "The End." Bramblekit bounced up and down. "Wow! That must have been so scary!" "Did anything crash?" Fallkit asked. Yarrowclaw shook his head. Moonkit smiled. "I wonder which cat could of done that..." Yarrowclaw nodded. "Whoever did must've had great power." "You said it!" Bramblekit swatted the air. Moonkit thanked Yarrowclaw for the story and padded into the nursery. Wow, that story was intresting, Moonkit wished she knew more about this cat or cats who did this miracle. She wanted to know more about the other planet. She wanted to know if she could ever see the other planet. So many things Moonkit wanted to do, wanted to know, it was going to be a sleepless night. Chapter Two BOOM Thunder clashed in the sky, there were no clouds but lots of thunder, luckily since there was no clouds no rain. Moonkit sighed. "Thunder means storms, theres thunder out but no rain." "Well I know we need rain for the dry green-leaf but no rain means more playing!" Fallkit exclaimed. Moonkit shrugged. "I know but...It just bothers me. It's like rain on strike." Bramblekit laughed. "Rain on strike! That's a good one Moonkit!" Moonkit sighed, she wondered if the no rain and thunder was the work of the same cats who saved the world. But who knows? It might just have been the weather. CRASH Lightning shot across the sky and hit a tree that fell into the clearing. The cats ran the dodge the tree, luckily nobody was hit. "See! Lightning and thunder but no rain." Moonkit pouted. Lilyfoot ran to them. "Hurry into the nursery kits." She meowed. The three obeyed. Lilyfoot was Fallkit's and Bramblekit's mother and Moonkit's foster mother since she was an orphan. Moonkit kept thinking about the weather as thunder boomed outside. Maybe someone from that other planet was holding it from coming down onto the clearing. Maybe it was a sign from them. Who knows? Moonkit rolled over in her nest. Another sleepless night full of questions. Chapter Three Moonkit blinked her eyes open, Bramblekit and Fallkit were beside her. But they weren't in the nursery. They were in a field. Moonkit shot up. "Where...Where are we?" Fallkit's ears pricked and she opened her eyes, one look and she shot up too. "Oh my StarClan!" She gasped. Bramblekit yawned and awoke, he gasped. "What...Where...Field?" Moonkit looked around, there was dead grass everywhere. She could barely make out one piece of green grass in the middle of the field. Fallkit twitched her whiskers. "Are we dreaming?" Moonkit shook her head, this was too real to be a dream. Bramblekit was looking so much her fell down. "There's a dome there!" He pointed to a metal dome on the far left upside down. Moonkit gasped. "He's right!" Fallkit flicked her tail. "Let's go see what it is!" They raced out to the dome. Once they were at the entrance there was a opening but it was shut tight. "There's something in there..." Bramblekit suspected. Moonkit nodded and rammed her head into the door, falling down on her back. "Ow!" Fallkit inspected Moonkit's head then the door rose open. A silver and white she-cat padded out, she had black flecks over the silver and white and stunning green eyes. "You must be the new joiners. Come in, come in." She dissapeared back inside the dome. The kits looked to eachother and padded into the dome. Chapter Four Moonkit looked around seeing the dome, it was warm inside. And looked metalic. The cat who lead them in dipped their head to them. "I am Frost, leader of The Council. The Council is the new place you will be staying." Fallkit's eyes went wide. "We'll be staying in here? Awesome!" Bramblekit nodded. Moonkit was amazed with this place. When she looked around she saw cats doing duties and a few kits playing around. It was just like a Clan. "So this is a Clan?" Moonkit asked. Frost shook her head. "No, this is a Council, it's where the heartless go. I have chosen you three to be nobodies of the council." Moonkit didn't know what a nobody was but she knew it wasn't an insult. "Why have you chosen us?" Bramblekit asked. "Because we need new cats you and you three seemed perfect for the job." She meowed. Fallkit blinked. "Why was there only one green grass out in that field?" She asked. Frost smiled. "Because that was the Field Of One Green." "Why didn't the other's turn green?" Moonkit questioned. Frost smirked. "Cause it's magic." Before anyone could ask any questions another cat came by, she had brown fur, a white belly and black spots over the white on her belly. "Frost are these the newcomers?" The cat asked. Frost nodded. "Yes Saddie, they are...?" Moonkit chirped in. "Im Moonkit, the tom is Bramblekit and the other is Fallkit." Frost's eyes clouded and she whispered to Saddie, "Moonkit, it reminds me of Moon...The poor she-cat was killed at apprentice age." Saddie sighed. Moonkit was surprised she could hear them and she looked around. "So this is our new home?" She meowed, it was much more exciting the NightClan. Frost nodded. "Welcome to The Council." YAY! That was the first story in the second set of One World, please watch out for the next story in the series!